


Red Flags

by Its_Just_Chemistry



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Attempt at Humor, Attempts really, Bottom!Sinbad, Developing Relationship, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, I'm writing this really early in the morning, Idiots in Love, Judal needs a hug, Judal needs actual intimacy in a relationship, M/M, Mild Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Resolved Romantic Tension, Secret Relationship, SinJu - Freeform, Slow Romance, Top!Judar/Judal, angst is coming eventually, bit of ooc, but it's mostly mentioned and implied, just a warning, resolved emotional tension, wow this is a lot of tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 05:26:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13381101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Just_Chemistry/pseuds/Its_Just_Chemistry
Summary: In which Sinbad and Judal are doing the 'friends with benefits' thing,and then Judal says he can't do it anymore—and Sinbad realizes that he wants to get to know Judal outside of his bed.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iruusu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iruusu/gifts).



> Rated Mature for really mild smut, implications of intercourse, language and emotional discomfort.
> 
> Gifted to Iruusu for just being positively incredible and just gah I can't even express just how amazing they are— I promise there's a happy ending to this, really I do! And I know you prefer bottom Judal so I'm really sorry about that but I promise there's not even that much smut and this fic is really just about the ship but still I'm so sorry if you don't like it!!!
> 
> Modern AU: Sinbad and Judal know each other from work.
> 
> Characterization is probably really really off.  
> Also the writing in this is not that good, sorry about that!
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Started drafting this fic on 1/15

Sinbad murmured something incoherent as he nuzzled further into Judal's neck, his hold just a little bit firmer around the youth's torso.

He held back an enamored sigh as Judal wrapped an arm around the back of his neck, holding Sinbad in place as Judal continued to stare at the ceiling.

He wasn't happy.

The two had been playing this game for months now, all because Judal had one day decided to hit a gay bar and happened to find Sinbad, of all people, there. And then they'd talked, about how _awkward_ it was to find your coworker at such an... _unexpected_ establishment. They'd laughed it off with some drinks, and then

 

Judal had woken up the next morning,

 

and they were naked.

 

After that, a plan leading to utter disaster had been set into motion, and this 'friends with benefits' nonsense had become a regular thing in their weekly routine.

And Judal _despised_ it.

Sex may have just been sex, for _Sinbad_ , but for Judal, he wanted it to have some sort of meaning behind it.

But there was none.

Judal suddenly felt Sinbad's tired eyes on him, and he could tell that the man was trying to aim for a second round.

Somehow the first hadn't been enough.

But then again, Judal couldn't remember a time where the first had _ever_ been enough.

The youth acted as if he hadn't noticed, hoping that Sinbad would let it go and just go to sleep.

But he'd forgotten that Sinbad was always persistent with what he wanted.

Especially intercourse.

And this, to Sinbad, was the most convenient form of intercourse. No hassle having to find a compliant person, no waking up in an unfamiliar house,

 

and it even came with a huge risk factor.

And oh, did Sinbad love the _risk_ of all of this.

Being with a man— a man from his own _workplace_. Someone he saw almost every, single day, in front of everyone they knew.

And on top of that, he was _bottoming_ \--

no pun intended.--

Sinbad probably just loved the rush that came with it all— the kind he got when risking _getting caught:_  with his sending Judal flirty looks at work, always letting his fingers just glide across Judal's back as he walked by his desk,

and Judal just let it happen.

Because at least now he had Sinbad. At least now the man was paying attention to him and showing him some kind of affection.

And that was worth it,

 

right?

Judal felt Sinbad's tongue suddenly pressed against his neck, and Judal couldn't deny that the sensation it brought was _fantastic_.

"Let's go again," the man murmured, and Judal couldn't stop himself from complying, grabbing Sinbad by the waist and laying him on his back onto the mattress.

 

Was this really the only kind of closeness they were capable of?

 

•=—=•=—=•=—=•=—=•

 

Judal made a mental note the following morning to get orange juice next time he went to the store, after realizing that the carton in his fridge was almost empty.

It was 3:10AM when he'd woken up, and upon opening his eyes Judal had been hit with the intense urge to eat. He'd carefully slipped from the bed to get to the kitchen, making sure not to disturb Sinbad as he made his leave.

And yet somehow the man had woken up anyways, only to make his presence known by embracing Judal from behind as the youth was busy peering into the fridge.

"'Morning," he whispered, though Judal merely hummed in response.

"How'd you sleep?" Sinbad tried, but Judal was adamant about not talking to him, because he had realized, then, that this entire predicament had already gotten far too out of hand.

No matter how convenient this was for Sinbad, it wasn't good for Judal emotionally. _That_ was what mattered.

"Are you just going to give me the silent treatment all morning, or—"

"I think we should stop this, Sinbad."

 

 

"What?"

Judal turned his head slightly towards Sinbad, his eyes still averted from the other's.

"I...just don't think this is something I can do anymore."

"Why not?"

Judal bit his lip at the distraught tone in Sinbad's voice.

"I just...I don't know, I guess," The youth tried to find the right words. "This whole secrecy thing is a...well, it gets a bit overwhelming sometimes—"

"So?"

Judal finally looked straight into Sinbad's eyes, and while doing so, thought back to how their lives had been before any of this had started.

Judal remembered when he'd had the most indescribable longing for the man who's arms were around him right then, a time when such a gesture would be thought a miracle– and an encouraged one at that.

He remembered a time when Sinbad had sought to escape Judal's company as was best to his ability. And while looking back, it was then that it truly dawned on Judal how the relationship he had with Sinbad really _was_ just there for nothing more than fulfilling Sinbad's desires.

He probably wouldn't even _care_ if Judal was suffering.

"I don't...I just–"

Judal's breath hitched as Sinbad's mouth smashed against his, though the surprise only lasted for a moment before Judal had come to his senses and gently pushed Sinbad away. The man looked both astonished and hurt at this, but Judal had already begun looking to the ground.

"This isn't healthy," he then stated.

"What are you talking about? We've been using protection–"

"I mean for _me_ , Sinbad!"

 

The silence that followed was tense, and for a moment, if just a fleeting moment,

Judal thought Sinbad might actually hit him.

And Sinbad could tell.

Judal felt his face tenderly turned to face the man, a way to signal for him to continue his thought. But the youth was too hooked up on the feeling of Sinbad's touch, trying to search for some sort of hidden, intimate meaning behind it.

But he knew there wasn't one.

"I just don't want this kind of...relationship— fuck, it's not like you can even _call it_ a relationship, Sinbad!" He cried. "I can't deal with this. One-night stands are _your_ terrain—"

"But we've been doing this for months—"

"And that's just _it_!" Judal exclaimed. "This should've just been a ' _one night_ ' thing. I mean, how have we even been doing this 'friends with benefits' exchange, when you and I have never been friends to begin with?"

"What—?"

Judal groaned loudly. "Oh don't give me that! Before this, you _avoided_ me–  _constantly_. I was like a portable can of 'Sinbad repellent', until _you_ realized I could be used as a freaking ' _boy toy_ '!"

 

 

Judal had hoped that Sinbad would've said something around the lines of, "that's not true" right about now, but the two were just left standing in another moment of tense silence.

 

 

"I'm sorry, Judal..."

 

The youth couldn't help but stare in disbelief at the man in front of him, a disbelief that only grew as he noted the sincerity in Sinbad's eyes.

And to think he'd believed Sinbad would _hit him_ of all things.

"I didn't— I-I had no idea you felt like that...!"

"It's fine." Judal merely whispered, but from the look on Sinbad's face, such formalities were useless at this point.

 

 

The sound of beeping from the fridge sounded abruptly, causing both men to jump in surprise.

They snickered awkwardly at the situation, before Judal closed the door and turned back to Sinbad.

Somehow it felt like the tension in the room had lessened.

 

 

"You want breakfast?"

"Sure."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lot of dialogue. Very poor humor attempts.

"You dodged a bullet," said Alibaba, in the midst of taking out two sandwiches that'd been tucked neatly inside a paper bag. He handed one to Judal, to which he snickered. "You packed me a lunch?"

"Kassim did."

"Because _you_ asked him to?"

Alibaba shrugged jokingly. "You always forget yours."

"I don't forget mine, I just never make one."

"That's worse."

 

The two had spent the rest of their lunch break in silence, occasionally making small talk when it seemed appropriate. Every once in awhile, Judal would also slip in a bit of ribbing towards Alibaba's relationship with Kassim.

"It's not like that!"

_"Sure it's not."_

"I'm serious!"

Overall, Judal felt that it had been a lunch well spent, and had informed Alibaba of such as they'd headed back to the office. However Alibaba seemed more interested in conversing about the event that had taken place earlier that morning, on which Judal had only agreed to briefly elaborate upon during their walk towards the roof.

"Are you sure you're holding up OK though?"

Judal scoffed. "Why do you care?"

Alibaba's gaze held a sort of knowing, which, in Judal's mind, was surprising. "I know you were pretty hooked up on him…"

 

The thought was left in need of some form of closure, however Judal decided instead for a change of topic.

"So how is Kassim?"

"Fine."

"Oh. That's good."

 

Well...that was awkward.

 

"How about Aladdin?"

"I don't know. We haven't talked much."

"Oh. That's... _not_ good."

"Yeah."

 

Upon opening the door to the office, Judal noted that he had accidentally caught Sinbad's gaze. The two were locked in an uncomfortable yet somewhat nostalgic trance, before Alibaba took charge and pushed Judal back to his own desk himself.

"You're still hooked up on him." Alibaba whispered, and the look of terror that crossed Judal's face at such a remark served as the perfect answer.

"No-"

_"Yes."_

 

"...Yeah."

"'Told you."

 

•=—=•=—=•=—=•=—=•

 

"Ja'far?"

"What is it now?"

Sinbad pressed the eraser at the end of his pencil to his lips, suddenly appearing to be in thought.

"I think I've made a terrible mistake."

"Well, it was bound to happen sooner or later—"

"How do you know if you're in love with someone?"

Ja'far froze mid speech, his eyes widening just slightly as the question finally dawned on him. "What?"

"Do you not know?"

"No."

"Oh."

 

"Why are you asking about something like that anyway?"

"I don't know."

"Yes you do."

"OK so I _might_ know."

"Then tell me."

 

The demand was met with a sudden silence, before Sinbad quietly returned to the work on his desk, almost as if the discussion the gesture had followed hadn't even occured. Ja'far sighed at his change in behavior.

"It can't be that bad."

"You wouldn't understand."

"Nevermind, it probably is that bad."

 

"It's about Judal."

"What, does _he_ think he's in love?"

"No, I do."

"Then what does this have to do with Judal?"

 

"You wouldn't understand."

"I suppose not."

 

•=—=•=—=•=—=•=—=•

 

"Hinahoho, I think I'm in love."

The giant--or rather, the 7'4" tall man--turned swiftly to face Sinbad, a look of incredible intrigue in his eyes. Sinbad suddenly felt a wave of embarassment wash over him at the sight.

"Uh...I mean—"

"With who?"

"Someone at work."

"What's her name?"

 

"Uh—"

"Oh OK. What's _his_ name, then?"

Sinbad stared in disbelief. "How did you—"

"I've known you for almost two decades. Now give me a name."

"No, it's my turn to ask questions."

Sinbad paused for a moment to take a quick scan of their surroundings. Hinahoho was in a cubicle, as the office's variety in workspaces ranged from open tables to cubicles to actual air conditioned rooms (like Ja'far's). Confirming that whispering could result in safe disclosure of information, Sinbad leaned in closer to his friend's ear.

"So, I've been having sex with someone in the office."

"How is this even remotely related?"

"But now we've stopped."

"Ok."

"But now I feel really sad for some reason."

"Oh that's probably some sort of...rebound, I guess? I mean, I'm assuming you were meeting up pretty often."

"Yeah, but it's not that."

"So you know what's making you sad."

"I think? I always got this weird tingly feeling—"

"OK, too much information."

"I didn't mean in my pants, Hina. I meant in here."

Sinbad then made a gesture towards his heart, and it took Hinahoho a moment to realize that Sinbad was in fact, not, gesturing towards his ribs.

"The thing is that I don't feel it anymore, I just feel empty..."

"Do you think you had heartburn?"

"No."

"STD symptoms maybe?"

"OK, is it really _that_ unbelievable to think I've fallen in love?"

Hina's hands shot up in defense. "Hey, I'm just trying to rule out any other possibilities. So, you really think you've fallen for this guy?"

"I don't know, maybe? I mean, I couldn't eat at lunch today. Is that a sign of something?

"Well, not necessarily, but it could be from heartache."

"Is that like heartburn?"

"Yeah except it's not really a medical condition."

"Then I have that."

"I see."

 

•=—=•=—=•=—=•=—=•

 

Alibaba placed a hesitant hand onto his companion's shoulder, rubbing gentle circles as the man continued bawling loudly onto the bar counter.

"Hey, calm down." He whispered. "There's people here man, get a grip...!"

"Oh shut- _hic_ \- up! You don't know what it- _hic_ \- feels like when you're lover leaves you!"

"But Kassim, we're still engaged..."

"But- _hic_ \- oh wait- for _real_?"

Alibaba groaned at the display before him, unaware of Judal's ridiculous facial expressions as he stifled a fit of drunken giggling.

"I- _hic_ - knew it, you gay bastard. Somebody get an officiant! My best friend's getting married at a bar!" The raven yelled, and Alibaba merely grunted in response.

"Great, now _both_ of you are drunk..."

"Oh lighten up babe," Kassim slurred, slinging his arm over Alibaba's shoulder as an attempt at a romantic gesture. "I can still- _hic_ \- drive us home."

"Is that so."

"Why of _course_!"

 

After another twenty minutes, Alibaba inevitably ended up having to drive his fiancé and best friend back to their respective apartments. However, it wasn't before an additional five minutes that were spent trying to explain to Kassim that he was wasted, that they _weren't_ getting a divorce, and that he loved him that he could actually get the keys from his hold. Then another five minutes were spent as Kassim broke down and began crying in Alibaba's arms, during which Judal had made himself a comfortable sleeping spot in the back of their SUV.

And let the record show that both Kassim and Judal had each found a time to hurl somewhere in the midst of this timeline.

 

Of course, Judal couldn't possibly have remembered any of this the following morning. So intstead of forcing his hangover-ridden mind to try and put the events of last night together and remind him of what had transpired, he decided to settle on the simple notion that Alibaba had driven him home, which was technically an accurate assumption.

After popping a painkiller into his mouth, Judal then fished his phone from his pocket, looking to see if he'd received any notifications during the night.

There was one message from Alibaba from a few minutes ago, which read:

**[U vomitted on my tires jackass]**

 

Well, nothing he could do about that now.

 

And then Judal took note of another text he'd received, apparently at sometime around 2:00AM.

It was from Sinbad.

**[Hey, can I talk 2 u @ work later?]**

 

 

Judal responded after a moment:

**[Sure]**

 

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as me trying to write fluff, and then I decided to go with this instead I don't even know how.  
> It was really early when I wrote this.
> 
> I know usually people write with the dynamic that Judal loves a relationship with Sinbad even if it's just sexual, but this is like the reverse version of that.
> 
> Just thought there needed to be more of Judal being emotionally sensitive/abused-but-then-fixed in fics.


End file.
